


A Slight Family Resemblance

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Simon Pegg Brothers, Smut, benji and ethan are adorable boyfriends, but only in the first chapter, its seems unlikely that i will finish this because i suck, nicholas and danny are adorable husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they needed was to be somewhere tranquil, a place where there wasn’t danger around every corner, where they could finally relax. Benji and Ethan needed a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the lovely snowysandfordsmostwanted from Tumblr for providing the headcanons which I absolutely had to turn into a proper fic. A fic that's turning out way longer than expected, hence the chapters. I'm bad at chapters, but I'm writing as fast as I can. 
> 
> There isn't enough Benji/Ethan in the world. 
> 
> And all Simon Pegg characters are related. Obviously.

The apartment they were using as a safe house was small even by Central London standards, and Benji was already starting to get cabin fever. The nightmares didn’t help – although being kidnapped and having a bomb strapped to you by a manic does tend to have the effect. But Benji didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to relax for the few days off they had before they had to catch their flight back to the US. They had both earned a break.

But he could tell Ethan was on edge. The poor man had been on the run for so long that it was clear he didn’t know what to do with himself now that they weren’t both in constant peril. What’s more, Ethan has become even more protective of Benji than ever before, coddling him like he was made of particularly fragile glass and constantly worrying aloud about his wellbeing. It came from a good place, but to be honest it was starting to drive Benji up the wall a little bit. What they needed was to be somewhere tranquil, a place where there wasn’t danger around every corner, where they could finally _relax_. Benji and Ethan needed a holiday.

“We should get out of here.”

Ethan’s eyebrows furrowed as he crawled into bed beside Benji. “What do you mean?”

Benji shrugged as he leaned against the headboard. “It’s gonna be a while before we have to go back, and I can already feel myself going mad in this shoebox of a flat, so… I dunno. I was thinking maybe we could get out of London for a while, go someplace quiet. We could give my brother a visit.”

“Wait,” said Ethan, sitting up against the headboard and staring at Benji. “You have a brother?”

“Yeah. Well, technically he’s my half-brother, but yeah. Nicholas. I don’t see him very often obviously, but he’s a nice bloke. I think you’d like him.”

Ethan smiled at that. “And does Nicholas know… what you do for a living?”

“He does, actually. Don’t worry!” he added at the look on Ethan’s face. “He’s very, _very_ trustworthy. No one else in my family knows, they just think I left the country to go be an IT nerd somewhere in America. But Nick will never tell anyone, he’s always been a stickler for the rules. Never one to break a promise.”

“Okay, fair enough. So what’s this brother of yours like? I’m mostly just imaging a double of you.”

Benji laughed. “Oh no, Nick’s _nothing_ like me! I mean, people say we look alike but I don’t really see it. He’s a few years older than me and he’s always had a bit of a stick up his arse, to tell the truth.”

“Charming,” Ethan scoffed.

“Not in a bad way! He’s just… a professional. He’s a police officer, used to be stationed here in London, and he was the _best_. Literally the best officer in the city, he was making all the rest look bad. Anyway he lives in this little village up in Gloucestershire now, and apparently he’s a bit more chilled out. He got married a while back but I missed the wedding, I think the whole breaking into the Kremlin thing was happening on that day…”

“Well, I definitely think we should go,” said Ethan, taking Benji’s hand. “It’ll be nice to meet him and his wife.”

“Husband.”

“What?”

“He’s got a _husband_ , not a wife.”

Ethan smirked. “Two gay brothers, huh?”

“Actually I think you’ll find that _I’m_ the gay brother. Nicholas is the bisexual brother.”

They both laughed as Ethan kissed the back of Benji’s hand. It was the most relaxed he’d seen Ethan in a while, although that ever present concern still darkened his eyes. That was never easy to get rid of.

“I think it’ll be good for us to get away,” said Ethan. “We sure as hell deserve it. What’s this village he lives in like?”

“Pretty quiet, from what I gather,” said Benji. “Typical quaint and peaceful English countryside. Apart from all this shit that went down a few years ago, but that’s all sorted now.”

“What do you mean? What went down?”

“Oh, all this weird stuff happened after Nicholas first got transferred there. Hang on, I’ll show you.”

Benji grabbed his iPad from the bedside cabinet and started tapping away, quickly searching Google until he came across just the right news article – _West Country Horror Story: Officer Receives Special Commendation for Reveal of Village Murder Ring._

“Wow…” Ethan said slowly, reading the headline over Benji’s shoulder.

Benji chuckled as he handed the tablet over for Ethan to read. “I know right. Mum phoned me up with all the gory details when it happened. She said the final showdown was _mental_ , like something out of an action movie, which was surprising since Nicholas has never even seen an action movie in his life. But apparently it had everything; gun fights, car chases…”

“So, like a Tuesday for us then?”

“Exactly.”

Ethan skimmed incredulously through the article about the village of Sanford and the insane Neighbourhood Watch murdering anyone who threatened to make their home less than perfect before a Village of the Year contest, making every death look like an accident in the process. It was definitely insane, but Ethan’s eye was drawn to the accompanying photograph of a very stony faced Nicholas Angel, now the new Chief Inspector of Sanford Police Service. It was eerie, like looking at a photo of a sombre and clean shaven Benji wearing a police uniform. Ethan zoomed in the photo, focusing on Nicholas Angel’s face, and held the iPad up next to Benji’s face for a direct comparison. Benji looked at him like he had gone mad.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“That is _uncanny_.”

“Ethan…”

“Are you sure you guys aren’t twins?”

“We have different dads.”

“Because you look like twins.”

“He’s older than me!”

“I’m just saying, you look scarily similar. You’re cuter, of course.”

“I should bloody well hope so.”

Ethan laughed as Benji snatched the tablet out of his hands and gave him a playful shove. This earned him a shove in return, and before long the room was filled with downright childish giggling as Ethan attack-hugged Benji until they were both a tangle of limbs on the bed. After a short scuffle Benji had Ethan pinned underneath him with a triumphant grin, straddling the older agent’s lap and holding down both wrists either side of his head.

“Very nice,” said Ethan with a mischievous smile. “Does being a sexy badass run in the family, I wonder?”

“Oi, get your mind out of the gutter, Hunt,” said Benji in mock-outrage. “I won’t have you getting any ideas about my brother, he’s a married man. And you’re very much spoken for.”

“Mmm, how could I forget?” Ethan practically purred, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Benji sighed, pretending to look thoughtful as he held Ethan down a little more firmly. “I think _maybe_ you could do with a bit of gentle reminding…”

“Not sure _gentle_ is the word I’d use to describe what I want to do with you, gorgeous.”

“Dirty bastard.”

“Well, you do bring out the best in me, Benji.”

Ethan raises his head to catch Benji’s lips in a kiss, which Benji reciprocated with a moan. Their kiss quickly turned filthy, and Ethan’s intentions were made clear when he escaped from Benji’s hold on his wrists and wrapped his arms around his lover, his hands slipping up Benji’s shirt to caress his bare skin before moving down to grab Benji’s arse. Benji sighed as he grinded down against Ethan, licking his way into the other man’s mouth.

Their sensual kiss only broke so they could hurriedly remove what little clothes they had been planning to sleep in, and once they were both naked Ethan took a moment just to admire Benji’s body. Suddenly he started to chuckle.

“What?” Benji asked, looking down at his own chest in case something was wrong with him.

“Just wondering if your brother’s got as hot a body as you do.”

Benji let out a burst of laughter. “Stop it! You’re spoiling the mood.”

 “And if his ass is as near perfection as yours is.”

“Ethan, I swear…”

“And if he has a dick as _beautiful_ as yours.”

“Ethan, _please_ stop talking about my brother’s middle bits while I am naked on top of you.”

“Hey, maybe his husband will confirm it for me!”

_“Stop it.”_

“Make me.”

Benji gladly accepted the challenge and kissed Ethan hard with a growl, tugging on a handful of his dark hair to angle his head just right so he could push his tongue into the older man’s mouth. Ethan groaned, his legs wrapping around Benji’s waist to pull him closer and grind their cocks together until they were both hard. Benji’s lips moved across Ethan’s jaw before attacking his neck, sucking bruises onto the flushed skin as Ethan’s hands caressed his back. He threw his head back in pleasure as Benji leaned down to take one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking it between in his teeth and making Ethan swear under his breath. Ethan arched his back, rolling his hips up against his lover as Benji kissed back up Ethan’s strong chest, up his neck, and then nibbled on his earlobe.

“How’d you want me, love?” Benji whispered, tracing the shell of Ethan’s ear with the tip of his tongue.

Ethan took a few attempts to reply, breathless from Benji’s attention. “Fuck me like this, baby… just like this… I wanna see your face…”

Benji groaned into the crook of Ethan’s neck, his hips bucking involuntarily. _“Fuck…”_ he whispered.

Once he managed to get a bit of control over himself, he reached over to the bedside cabinet for the bottle of lube. Ethan watched with a smile on his face and spread his legs as Benji coated his fingers in the cool liquid. Benji didn’t take his eyes off of Ethan as he stretched him out, first one finger and then a second and a third, scissoring and curling just right until Ethan couldn’t take it anymore.

“If you don’t fuck me right this second, Benji Dunn, I swear to God…”

Benji chuckled as he removed his fingers and nestled between Ethan’s legs, kissing him hard as he gently entered him. They groaned into each other’s mouths, moving against each other as Ethan wrapped his ankles around Benji’s hips. They started out slow, their foreheads pressed together and their hands everywhere as they looked into each other’s eyes. But soon their lovemaking got faster, harder and more desperate as they chased their climaxes, neither of them wanting it to be over but unable to stop themselves. They whispered each other’s names in between moans and expletives, the sound of their voices mingling with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking underneath them.

“Oh God, Benji… ohh _fuck_ … don’t stop, baby, I’m gonna come…”

“I’m… _ahh…_ I’m right behind you, love…”

Their orgasms came just seconds apart, Benji muffling his cry against Ethan’s neck as Ethan dragged his fingernails down Benji’s back with a silent scream. As Benji collapsed breathless against his lover, Ethan wrapped his arms around him, holding him like he didn’t ever want to let him go. Benji knew exactly what this meant.

It had happened every time they had made love since they got the safe house… since the both of them had narrowly avoided being blown up. Benji let Ethan cling to him, holding him just as closely and whispering to him softly.

“It’s okay, Ethan. It’s alright, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

“I love you too, Benji… so, so much.”

After one last squeeze, Ethan finally let go so Benji could lie beside him, their arms still loosely wrapped around each other. Benji stroked Ethan’s back and petted his hair, making plans in his head until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck so bad at updating fics in a timely manner, especially since real life is really getting in the way. It took about 300 years just to write this. So... yeah, apologies in advance for how long it's going to take for this fic to be finished.


End file.
